degrassifandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:ThisOnePerson/Novas: Truth or Dare
On a cloudy, rainy, and cold Saturday afternoon, Zig invites Zoe over to hang out for the day. His father is out of town for the weekend and his mother is out for the whole day. Zig uses this as an opportunity to hang out with her at his house without his mother intruding frequently making sure Zoe is a good fit for him, considering she wants the best for her son. They both lay on his bed and cuddle. They are silent for a while. Zoe hugs his torso while Zig strokes her hair. Zoe decides to speak. "Do you wanna maybe do something?" "But I'm so comfortable." "Me too. This bed is so comfy. Can I just lay in it forever?" "I wish." "Hey, do you wanna play Truth or Dare? But minus the dares?" "Zoe, do I look like someone you'd go to a slumber party with?" He asks sarcasticly. "It's the perfect opportunity to find what your dirty little secrets are." She giggles after saying. "I have nothing to hide." "Oh really? I think I can get a little something-something out of you." "Do you now? I like me a challenge." "Haha, you're on. Truth or Dare, sweet cheeks?" "Ok, truth." "What was Tori like? She seems pretty nice, but I've always been under the impression that she wasn't who she was in her vlogs." "She was alright I guess. Our relationship was good and then it bored me after a while." "Please tell me I'm not starting to bore you." "Oh of course not. Unlike her, I always look forward to being with you." "Aww you're so sweet. Your turn." "Truth or Dare, m'lady?" "Truth." "What was the Paris trip with the abominations like?" "Oh god, don't get me started. I did all I could to make sure I'd control them, but I failed, miserably. Then on our last night, we all went to dinner and Maya decides to come in trying to look hotter than me. Like no, bitch." "She wouldn't be hotter than you in a million years. She's got the figure of a 10 year old." "Exactly! The bitch could pass for a contenstant for Toddlers and Tiaras." "Well, actually. Last year, she was in a pageant for teenaged girls and somehow made the top ten." "Woah, Maya Matlin? In a pageant? How?" "I don't even know. She wore high heels and fell on her ass the minute she walked on stage. It was too hilarious." "Oh my god, did anyone anyone get that on video? That will be my new source of entertainment." "Um yeah. I bookmarked it. I'll email you the link tonight." "You just got a million times more amazing." "Ahh shucks." "Soo..truth or dare?" "Truth." "Zig, don't freak out. But um...would you ever have sex with me? I've been wondering for a while..." Zig becomes surprised after she asks him. He breaks eye-contact with her and thinks for a second. He looks at her, smirks, and says. "Zoe, of course I would. I'm so crazy about you. Why wouldn't I?" "I was just making sure I wasn't too in love with you." They both look down for a few seconds. Zoe smiles and looks up. "Zig, do you maybe wanna do it right now?" Zig becomes surprised once again and thinks. "Well, my mom isn't supposed to be home for a couple of hours. I'm down with it." They smile and passionatly kiss. Zoe takes off her sweater and Zig lays her down and straddles her. He then sucks on her neck and Zoe gently moans. Then, they hear the living room door open. "Zig! I'm home!" His mother yells from the other room. "Shit, your mom's home!" "Damnit, mom." Zig hisses to himself. Zig quickly gets off of Zoe, but then he falls onto the floor. "Oh my god, are you ok?" "Yeah, not a scratch on me." Zoe gets off of his bed and helps him up. "You know what, I should probably get going. We can try this again another time, okay? I had a lot of fun today." "Me too. Maybe next time someone won't walk in." "Look, it happens. But, we'll be more sucessful the next time, I promise." He smiles at her. They hug and she kisses him on the cheek. "Text you later." They say at the same time. That night, Zoe goes into her room, takes off her sweater, and looks in the mirror. She quickly notices a dark mark on her neck. It's a hickey. She smiles when she realizes what it is. "Oh Zig, you are too perfect." She says to herself. Category:Blog posts